Forever
by havetofollowthrough
Summary: Years down the road, Clare and Eli are together.  They belong to one another, and they wouldn't have it any other way.  They hold each others hearts, forever.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi..definitely not worthy either!

Author's Note: This is a future fic! I hope you enjoy it!

"You are **so** beautiful, Clare."

"Eli I didn't know you felt that way!"

I blushed and turned my face into his hand, which rested on the side of my cheek. I pressed a kiss on his palm and relaxed my back against his chest. We lay there in his bed, exchanging playful touches and sweet kisses.

He brushed his fingers through Clare's ringlets and placed a kiss atop her head.

"You're in a silly mood, Edwards."

"I can't help it!"

I quickly flipped around, half of my body resting on Eli's stomach, the other half lay against the bed. I began planting sloppy kisses all over his face. I pressed my lips to his, which he responded to with a fever, but I quickly pulled away and placed light pecks on his cheeks, eye lids, his nose, his chin, and finally the corners of his mouth.

He smirked and reconnected our lips tenderly. We both smiled in the kiss, Eli stroked my cheek with his forefinger.

My mind was filled with Eli and the sweetness of his kisses. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him, letting him take the lead. I secretly loved when he was in control. I felt his fingers dig into my hips, and the friction between us sent a jolt of electricity throughout my body.

We broke the kiss, panting wildly. "Wow." Eli muttered.

"What?" I asked innocently

"Oh, I'm just constantly amazed that this hasn't gotten old yet." He rubbed small circles in my hips with his fingers, a comforting gesture to follow his sly remark.

"Is that so, Goldsworthy?"

Eli smirked and grabbed my hand. He placed it directly over his heart, which was thumping erratically through his chest.

"This is you." He looked directly into my eyes as he said that. My stomach fell, and my heart was pouring.

I smiled and placed his hand over my heart, a gasp escaped my mouth when the beating increased in speed as Eli's hand came into contact with my chest.

"And this is all you, my dear!" His eyes widened and I giggled.

"Well, it seems we've got ourselves a dilemma, Edwards!"

"A dilemma? What kind of dilemma?"

Eli flipped us over with lightning speed, I wasn't expecting it, and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as he hovered over me.

He pressed his forehead to mine, our noses brushing. His sweet breath filled my senses and my eyelids fell shut.

Several seconds later I opened my eyes and found shades of green piercing blue. Eli smirked and I remained silent for another moment.

"So..the dilemma you mentioned?"

"Well, you see.." Eli placed a light kiss on my nose and proceeded with his spiel.

"You are my heart, and for some insane reason beyond my understanding, I am yours."

"Eli, you know that.." He cut me off with a chaste kiss.

"I know, and I love you too Clare, so much." He looked at me curiously, and opened his mouth, looking as though he was trying to find the words.

I smiled and stroked his cheek. "I ran into your mother today, downtown. We grabbed a bite to eat and caught up."

"Oh did you?"

"Mmhmm" I smiled.

"And what did Cece have to say for herself? I've barely seen her since she's taken up all of those art courses at TU."

"Oh she was chipper as usual. I never will understand how she was able to have such a sour puss for a son!"

Eli feigned a look of hurt. "I will have you know that my sour puss qualities are completely original! Cece did, however, impart one good thing on me."

"What's that?"

"She taught me to love who I love." I smiled and let out a small laugh.

"And I suppose your charm came from thee Bullfrog himself?"

"Nah! I worked the charm in myself. You know I had you at..well actually, I guess our first encounter wasn't the loveliest situation, huh?"

I giggled. "Oh you mean when you ran over my glasses with Morty, and declared them dead? For a second I thought a mortician had stepped out and was ready to sign a death certificate for my bifocals."

"But aren't you glad I ran over your glasses? You were hiding those baby blues from the world. It's almost unfair to mask such beauty like that.."

"Are you saying you wouldn't have thought I was cute if I wore glasses?"

Just then Eli laid a kiss on me that made my toes curl. My ears were ringing, and I felt the blush appear on my cheeks. After a minute, he pulled back and caressed my chin with his long fingers.

"Now..does it seem like I'd be able to resist you, no matter WHAT you're wearing?"

"Well..."

"Well!" Eli caressed my shoulders and hung his head. "Edwards, what am I gonna do with you?"

"You could kiss me like that again." I smiled cheekily and he lifted his head with the smirk that I loved.

He started the kiss soft and slow. I whimpered a little at the tenderness of the moment. I couldn't help but feel all of this mushy gushiness with Eli..this was just how he made me feel.

Eli slid his hand down the side of my hip and gave a gentle squeeze. He cupped his hands under my bottom and scooped me up. He leaned back against the headboard, sitting up, and I straddled his lap.

I immediately began tugging at the hem of his gray t-shirt, and he tore it over his head in no time. I attacked his neck with open mouthed kisses. I moved down and sucked gently on his sweet spot. I heard gentle moans coming from his throat and brushed the sweeping hair out of his eyes.

"You're incredible." Eli uttered, a dark lustful look in his eyes.

He grabbed a hold of my hips and began to rotate my torso. I did a 180 and sat in his lap, my back against his chest. I reached my arm back and caressed his cheek, leaning over my shoulder to rejoin our lip lock.

We were grinding against each other senselessly, the friction driving us both insane. We gasped in the midst of each sloppy kiss, our tongues eager to explore the caverns. Eli breathed hotly against my ear, his hand gripping my waist, digging into my white t-shirt.

"Undress me?" I asked in a low tone.

Eli wasted no time, pulling my shirt over my head, and turning me back around so that he could take in the sight. My blush covered my chest, and he noticed my bashfulness.

He slid off my denim shorts with ease and soothingly rubbed my arms. To say my body was on fire is an understatement. Every little touch was driving me further over the edge, and we still had our undergarments on.

"You're beautiful, Clare."

"So are you." My hands raked down Eli's chest and he gasped. He instantly pinned me down to the bed, hovering over top of me. He paid special attention to my clavicle with his lips, knowing all the while that it was my sweet spot.

The friction between us was making my blood boil. My heart was being sent into overdrive, and it was all for Eli.

I felt his rough hands cup my breast through the fabric of my bra. He looked into my eyes and hooked a finger underneath the strap.

"May I?" He gestured, always being a complete gentleman.

I nodded my head and smiled. Once my bra was thrown to the floor, I had expected Eli to pay more attention to my chest, but instead he crushed himself over me, bare skin on bare skin.

The flesh on flesh contact was driving me over the edge. The feeling of our chests brushing; the warmth made my head spin.

"E-Eli.."

"Hmm?" Eli slowed for a bit and tucked a curl behind my ear.

"Your mother.."

"Clare, are you really going to talk about Cece at a time like this?" His head fell into the crook of my neck, and he inhaled my scent. I felt a small lick against my flesh, and soon Eli was ravishing my neck.

"Sh-she said that she and your dad couldn't wait to see us for dinner on Saturday."

"Fascinating!" Eli replied as he continued to leave marks on my ivory skin, his hands sweeping gently over my thighs.

Eli crushed his mouth over mine, and several moments later, we became one.

We first took the next big step when I was a senior at Degrassi, and Eli had started his freshman year at TU. After several trials in our relationship, we had always ended up back together, for we could not stand being apart. We were only ever truly happy, together. I made the decision to give myself to Eli, and to say I wasn't thrilled to belong to him would be a straight faced lie.

I saw stars as I reached my third and final climax. Eli hovered over me, panting breaths of hot air. He supported himself on his forearms which were now wobbling on either side of me. I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He lay his head on my chest, trying to catch his breath; both of our chests heaving.

"God, I love you." He picked his head up and placed a warm kiss on my shoulder. My body tingled at the sincerity of his gesture. I hoped that these moments would never lose this level of intensity.

He still lay on my chest, his ear nestled right against my heart. I gently caressed his cheek and I could feel the smirk forming on his face. I ran my fingers through his thick bangs and placed a kiss atop his head. We soon drifted off into slumber, tangled in Eli's cranberry colored sheets.

.

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes and looked to the clock on the night stand. It was now 7PM, dark outside. We had fallen asleep for nearly 3 hours. I felt slightly bare and looked down to realize Eli was no longer laying with me.

I got up and wrapped a sheet around myself. I checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there. I lightly bounced down the hallway of his condo and saw a black mop of hair behind the writing desk. Eli sat there looking extremely focused on what he was doing.

"Oh hello!" He said in a bright, child-like tone.

I smiled and adjusted the sheet that draped over my body. Eli took my hand and drew me into his lap, instantly connecting our lips for a kiss. We pulled back and he traced my shoulder with his pointer finger.

"I suppose I should go grab some clothes from my little dresser."

"But I like you, just like this!" He smiled and placed another kiss on my cheek.

"But..about that dresser, perhaps you'd like to use the armoire, or you could even share the closet! My manly items don't nearly fill up the space!" I giggled at his choice of words.

"That sounds like a good idea. My little closet at my apartment could use some relief!"

"Clare, you can have all of the space you want here. As a matter of fact, why don't you move in with me?"

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Memories of our past flashed across my mind. The days of Eli jumping the gun in our pre-mature relationship had scared me off when I was still too naive.

I learned to love and accept his passion over the years, for I knew I could never be happy without him. I heard one of the desk drawers slam which snapped me out of my little panic.

I calmed down as I was reeled back in. I felt Eli grasp my hand, and just as he did I felt a quick movement. A cool metal slid down my finger, and Eli brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss to the object.

I looked down at my hand and my eyes immediately began to tear up. My mouth fell open as I gazed at the most beautiful ring I had ever laid eyes on. It was a platinum band with a vintage setting; an oval shape of diamonds, with an intricate design of narcissus flowers. My eyes widened at the beauty of the piece.

"It was my grandmother's. I want you to have it. We can of course have it re-set if you don't like the cut."

"E-Eli, it's absolutely stunning. I couldn't imagine a more perfect fit. D-Does this mean that.."

Eli gripped my hand and gave a light squeeze.

"Clare..if you'll have me, I would love to cherish you forever. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I was on the verge of tears, sobbing really. I cracked a smile as salt water began streaming down my face.

"Of course." I said lightly and smiled before taking his face with both of my hands and giving him the most honest kiss I could muster.

I had always thought about being wed, and sharing this with Eli filled me with such joy that I could barely contain myself. I was absolutely sure of my happiness, and my heart soared.

.

.

.

.

"Now you know why Cece was so excited for dinner on Saturday." Eli smirked against my ear. He had his arm slung across my waist, both of us laying together beneath his sheets.

"She knew about all of this?" I exclaimed, an air of humor in my voice.

"Mmhmm. She came by work this morning to give me the ring." He placed a warm kiss on my shoulder.

"I see. No wonder she kept mentioning celebrating on Saturday! Here I thought she was just happy that I was storing clothing over here." We both giggled and clung onto each other tightly.

I flipped around so that we were face to face, our gazes meeting instantly.

"I love you Goldsworthy."

"And I love you Ed..I mean..Mrs. Goldsworthy. I think I can get used to the sound of that!" He smiled a goofy grin, and my heart ached at the sight of his happiness.

We shared one last kiss, nothing inappropriate or brash. Just a simple, intoxicatingly sweet kiss. Eli wrapped his strong arms around my waist once again, and I laid my head against his chest.

We both fell asleep that night, completely enamored in our taste of forever.

Reviews would be nice! Let me know what you think! =]


End file.
